This specification relates to web analytics.
Web analytics systems provide information about website visitors to users. In particular, web analytics systems provide information about one or more web analytics metrics that are each generated based at least in part on information about visits to the web site. When a web analytics metric for a web site undergoes a large change in a short amount of time, users, e.g., entities that own or manage the web site, may desire to understand the cause of the change.